supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon blood
Demon blood is the blood of a demons's human vessel, which effectively gives it supernatural properties. Demons tortured the first Ancient prophets, getting them addicted to demon blood. They succeeded to link the powers to the blood. Making the prophets dependent on the blood to be able to survive. Season 1 Demon blood saw its first appearance when Rob forcefully fed Lizzie his blood during sex. After getting the taste did she continue drinking it on a regular basis even on her own account. At the time did she not know that the blood gave her powers until a bullet nearly hit her chest. She stopped it putting her hand in front of her. She hid this from her family. It was latter on revealed that ancient prophets need to injest or touch demon blood to access their powers. Bruce reveals that he also had drunk demon blood. Abbey gets doused in demon blood. Steve, Miriam, David, Alice and Ciara get fed the blood to be able to protect themselves. The blood not only gave them powers and revealed their identity, but also healed their wounds. The last time demon blood is consumed in Season 1 is during the finale. A high on blood Lizzie escapes hell with Isaac after killing Nylora. She tracks down Rob and rips out his heart before eating it and drinking him dry. Season 2 Lizzie secretly drinks demon blood because of her addiction. After Dean finds out and stops her from drinking it, does she relapse. She drinks her own blood finding out that the demon blood got mixed with hers. She was able to survive purely on her own blood to feed her hunger for a week. Afterwards does she catch a crossroad demon in a devil's trap and bleeds him dry. She rations the blood hiding it in a shed outside Kansas. Season 3 Lizzie continues drinking demon blood in secret until Demon Isaac reveals the secret to their parents. A distraught Lizzie tries to show them that the blood does not hurt her at all. Instead it benefits her. Sam get in an argument with her ending with her flushing the blood down the drain. Lizzie heals Isaac of demonism and gets on "supernatural rehab" ending in her spiraling and falling into shock. She gets put into a hospital for 3 weeks. She refuses to drink it, making her family believe she is finally free of her addiction. Season 4 During her time on the run does Lizzie not drink demon blood at all. Until her trip to hell to rescue Adam. Malachai and Lizzie drain demons dry and fill the blood into stolen hospital blood bags. She gets high on the demon blood to survive the trip and switching Michael's grace into a new vessel. Season 5 Demon blood is mentioned by Dean who asks if Lizzie drank any at all. She tells them about her and Kai's blood bag mission. Otherwise she stayed clean and did not spiral. Before the war does she drink from Malachai's arm to heal her wounds. The hit of blood causes her to let out a energy wave killing a lot of angels after Isaac dies. Category:Objects Category:Materials Category:Blood Category:Demons